


Ghosts of the Past

by CrazyNights



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Madara - Freeform, Female Uchiha Izuna, Genderbending, Possessive Hashirama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNights/pseuds/CrazyNights
Summary: Madara was finally free from her psychotic father. After making sure her cousin and sister were safe, she faked her death on an assignment to escape his clutches. She thought that her soul was too damaged to get the gift of soul-bonding, also known as a soulmate. So she is in for a surprise when she realizes she is bound to the most powerful man in the universe, leader of the largest continent: Hashirama Senju.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

The wind on the dark night whipped around her pale face. She was infinitely grateful that she remembered to pull her ink black hair into an intricate braid to keep it from blowing into her face and coal eyes. Standing on the bridge over the river she admired the way the lights from the city around her reflected on the water below her.

Sensing someone walking up the bridge, she did her best to keep focused and not look at them. Feeling a strange sensation creep up along her spine had her stiffening. The weight of the gun on her hip helped keep her from panicking. She was a highly trained sniper; before she could do anything else her father had made sure she knew her purpose was to be his assassin.

Pretending to keep her head forward, eyes slanted under her bangs, she slid her eyes to see who was coming up by her. As soon as she sees the man, a sharp winding pain was happening on her left arm. It felt as if a band of fire was searing her skin. Burning up the skin, tissue, muscle, blood and bone. It was excruciating, and she knew pain.

Gasping she wrenched back from the guard rail and dragged up her sleeve of her coat. She had to inspect the damage. As soon as the skin of her arm she stopped breathing. 

From her wrist to the crease of her elbow was an intricate design. It was a solid oak tree with winding vines in place of roots. It was a fairly large soul mark. And that terrifies her. It means her soulmate was more than likely someone powerful, or holds a high position of power.

A deep baritone voice let out a strangled sound to her right. Snapping her head to him, she froze. In front of her was the newly elected Hokage of the largest continent. His impressive 6 foot height was doubled over, grasping his own arm. His long dark brown hair covered his face. But she knew his skin was dark caramel and eyes a warm chocolate. 

Need to get out of here, she thought quickly.

Forcing her spine straight, she went to run the opposite direction. A warm hand on her elbow stopped her dead in her tracks. She shook her head to keep her bangs in her face. With thousands of people in this country it would be nearly impossible to find her.

"Wait, please look at me." His baritone voice was pleading. She shook her head even more. "Please you have to know who we are to each other. I don't want to miss our chance." As he spoke his voice became more firm.

She heard the sound of thumping footsteps. Stiffening, she knew it had to be his security team. Resigning herself to a single look and to run, she raised her head.

"So beautiful." He kept a tight hand on her elbow and lifted his other hand to cup her face; running a thumb over her cheekbone. Gripping her face tighter, he pulled her close and kissed her instantly.

As cliche as it sounds, white hot sparks exploded. Her vision blurred and her knees buckled. Using his grip on her elbow, he pulled her flush against his body. Releasing her for a moment to wrap his muscled arm around her waist. The hand on her face titled it up to get a better angle. Both moaned and enjoyed the moment.

Part of her wanted so badly to stay here. For the first time in her life, she wanted to think about herself rather than everyone else she was in charge of. Her sister and cousin were both younger than her and she was the guardian. Everyone dreamed of a soul bond with someone. Even she did, in the deep part of her mind. Hoping maybe one day she could meet the person whose soul was a perfect fit for hers… damaged as it was.

However just like every moment in her life, the cynical and logical side of her mind kicked in. She knew without a doubt that he would never accept her. Who could? Her father had killed her mother and took the three children and fled. He was a terrorist, wanting more and more power. He trained them, molded them to be what he wanted. And he wanted her, as the oldest, to the killer. She has more blood on her hands than most military soldiers.

Using the strength that surprised most men, she used both hands to shove against his chest. Shocked he stumbled back, the kiss and its effects broken. Chocolate eyes widened and looked at her. She stared for a moment and took a breath.

“I’m sorry. You deserve someone so much better.” Her voice was quiet and firm. Hashirama was shocked into silence and immobility. Using it as her chance, she shot off like a bullet. One thing to her advantage was she was fast, unnaturally so.

“WAIT!” His voice was loud and stuttering. “Touka, stop her!”

Deciding to really lose them, she ducked into an alcove just off to the side of the bridge. Pressing against the cool stone wall she tried to melt into the shadows. She really didn’t want to end up hurting them. They weren’t after her to harm her. They weren’t the enemy, if she were any other person, she could see getting to know them personally and hopefully becoming friends.

Holding her breath as they ran by her shouting that she couldn’t have gotten far, she was shocked to see Hashirama was with them. He kept pace easily, effortlessly. A complete contrast to what she thought.

“Please tell me you can find her,” he pleaded with a woman next to him.

From where Madara was standing she could make out a few details of the woman. They stood under a street lamp in the park across the way. She looked to be almost as tall as Hashirama, and that was annoying, since Madara was only 5’6”. Her brown/black hair was pulled back into what looked like a painfully tight top knot. Her skin was on the fairer side and she had gray eyes. She wore a black shirt and cargo pants to match. As she shifted Madara caught sight of the gun on her hip and the radio on the other.

“We are working on it. There are cameras around and Aika snapped a picture of her while you had a grip on her.” The woman, Touka, paused for a moment. “But we need to get you home. You have appearances tomorrow. And you need to look your best cousin.”

Madara was sure her heart stopped. They had a picture… fuck. Just one more thing she has to worry about. Sighing quietly, she turned and kept running away from them. Away from the one person she wished she was selfish enough to stay by.

*************************************************************************************************************

Hashirama couldn’t believe his luck. He finally found his soulmate, only to have her run and manage to escape his entire security team. That pissed him off. They were supposed to be highly trained and one single woman managed to escape. Blowing out a breath as he walked back to his home.

He was going to the children’s hospital tomorrow and was feeling restless, so he decided to take a walk. The best decision he ever made, he finally found the soul that was meant to be with his. A surge of anger came again. Clenching his fists, he ground his teeth. How could she think that, let alone say it? She was perfect for him, he could easily tell. If the mark on his left arm wasn’t enough, the kiss they shared was more than cementing.

As he continued to walk the mostly silent streets of Konoha he glanced down on his arm and rolled up the sleeve. It was a strange design in of itself, but for a petite woman such as she, even more curious. It was a gun and a knife overlapping with the edges tinted in what looked like flames. Destructive and dangerous. But he couldn’t be more proud, if she was as strong as the mark depicted.

“Welcome back brother.” The sound of his younger brother’s voice was to the left. Hashirama glanced over. Standing proud at 6’1” he was the complete opposite in looks to Hashirama. He had pale skin and silver hair while the deep ruby red eyes provided contrast. He had three red lines on his face. Two on his cheeks and one on his chin. The tattoos represented the two brothers who were assassinated and the last one on his chin was representative of Hashirama, his last brother. “Touka called me and had me go through the cameras surrounding the bridge and park. I found a small section when slowed down to frame by frame.”

Tobirama motioned for Hashirama to follow him further into their family home. It was a mansion style, the leading family lived lavish their parents said. Marble floors glistened in the dim light from the ceiling chandelier. They walked through the foyer up the winding staircase to the next level. The long hallway was lined with original works of art and family portraits. The third door on the right was still open and light spilled out. Tobirama walked through it and Hashirama followed. The far side of the room was lined with monitors surveying the entire city he lived in. One in the middle was a frozen shot of the mystery woman running. Her ink black hair flowed behind her in the braid as she ran like a cheetah.

“She must have some form of special training. She figured out where the cameras were and most of her face was obscured by that mane of hair.” His brother’s voice interrupted Hashirama’s admiration staring. “However because of Aika we got a fairly decent shot of her face.” He moved to press a few buttons on the keyboard below the screens. The image came up of Hashirama holding her arm and face. “I will say this, she is beautiful. Father would be glad you have someone both beautiful and apparently very talented as your mate.”

Hashirama hummed in agreement. He imagined their children. And yes, he wanted that with her. He wanted so much he felt his body heat up. The brand on his arm heated up, responding to his thoughts. It was common for marks to flare until the relationship is finalized. He wanted that done as soon as possible. There were dangers being the head of the largest continent and if his enemies found out who his soulmate was first, she would be in more danger than she ever realized.

“Do you have a name?” he finally asked. His eyes going from the mark on his arm to the screen once again.

“Not quite yet. I am running it through different databases,” Tobirama hummed. Turning to fully look at his elder brother. “Go get some sleep. You don’t want to scare the sick children tomorrow. And if you go in with bags under your eyes, the kids are likely to get scared and scream.” He snickered as his brother gave him a deadpan look.

With one last glance at the moment on the screen, Hashirama aquisised and went to his room. Stopping at the door way he turned his head back and moved his hair out of his eyes. “I don’t care the time Tobirama. You get a name, I want it immediately.”

Tobirama nodded his head. He knew his brother, despite being a powerful person, he was a bit of a hopeless romantic… deep, deep, deep down.

“Good night elder brother.”

“Good night Tobirama.”

*************************************************************************************************************

Madara groaned as she walked into the hospital the next morning. Her eyes burned, they always did after the ocular surgery she was forced into as a child. She was exhausted, tossing and turning all night as the mark on his arm burned. This was going to be more difficult to ignore than she thought. She had the last couple days off and took it to enjoy some peace and quiet. However she received the worst news possible. Tajima was spotted in the surrounding city. Madara thought all three of them were finally safe after all everything.

“Put it aside for today. Focus on the kids Madara,” she muttered under her breath. She worked in a children’s hospital. And shockingly enough it was a passion. She loved knowing she was able to help the children, either heal or help make them as comfortable as possible.

The swooshing of the automatic doors brought her attention back to the here and now. Countless staff was rushing around, their voices mingling together. It was unusual for so many people to be running around this early in the morning; as it was only 7AM.

“Madara!” Turning her head to the voice. She saw a couple other nurses hudled at the round table that was the front nurses station. “Come over! We have guests today and they are going to be here any minute.”

Madara walked up and slipped her purse off. Pulling out her desk key from her pocket she locked it up in the metal drawer. She slipped the key back into her navy blue scrubs. Pulling her hair back she tied it up and looked around.

The mark on her arm started burning in force. The pain kept increasing until there were almost tears in her eyes. Blinking them back she walked with the others to the front part. The director of the hospital was standing at the front. 

He was an elderly man in his mid-sixties. His blonde hair was starting to gray. The charcoal suit he wore was tailored just for him. He turned to address his staff. He made sure that only the best of the best were working today. It wasn’t everyday you got a visit from the ruling family and the Hokage himself. It was unprecedented.

“Alright everyone, listen up.” He waited until the buzzing stopped. “We have some very important guests. I personally made sure to have only my best working today. Everyone better be on their best behavior.” Catching Madara’s eyes he motioned her forward. Squeezing in between the people she went to stand next to him. “Alright nurses, get your assignments from Madara as usual here.”

Madara was fairly new here, but her knowledge of field medicine helped ingratiate her with all the right people. She was promoted to head nurse fairly quick. And the nurses were much more organized after.

The doors opening behind them caught all their attention. Everyone turned to greet the special guests. As they walked in Madara’s eyes widened. He was easy to spot. The tallest of the group and his eyes alight with interest.

She held her breath as their eyes connected. It caused the soul mark to burn excruciatingly. Her whole body was rigid and he walked up to her. Her mind kept telling her to run, but she knew it would be useless. His security team was behind him and she knew she wouldn’t get far.

“So you have been here under my nose the entire time love?” Hashirama asked in a deep tone. She met his eyes defiantly. She would be damned if she turned submissive, even to him. He smiled and reached out to grab her hand. Shackling her wrist to him his smile turned a little devious. “You won’t be getting away again.”

The click was deafening in the silence of the room. She looked down, he had handcuffed her to him. She was truly stuck to his side.

“Fuck,” she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hashirama couldn’t believe his luck for the second day in a row. As he and his entourage neared the hospital the mark started to flare up. He ignored it as best he could and when he looked through the glass door, he saw her back. It had to be her. Picking up the pace, he wanted to get in there before she ran.

The doors opened and everyone turned to look at them. Tobirama stepped up to his right and Touka to his left. They had studied her picture enough that they knew her on sight. And they would make sure that she didn’t escape again.

Their eyes met, and he noticed she blinked back tears. Frowning he thought maybe the pain in her brand was starting to be too much. Walking up he kept his smile as light as possible to not cause her to rabbit or do something equally foolish.

“So you have been here under my nose the entire time love?” he asked in a deep tone. Her eyes stared defiantly at him. It became clear she would not be a typical soulmate. She had her own dominance streak in her and clearly would not bow down because he held a position of power. He smiled and reached out to grab her hand. Shackling her wrist to him his smile turned a little devious. “You won’t be getting away again.”

Keeping her eyes on him, he pulled out the special metal handcuffs out of his pocket. He thought last night that he better keep some way of restraint with him from now on. It allowed him the option of keeping her in his sight at all times and they were specially crafted. There was no way to pick the lock as it was biometric and keyed. But nobody knew it was a dual level protection.

He fastened it to her wrist first. The clicking echoing in the room as all sound stopped to stare at them. She glanced down just as he was securing the other end to himself. Her shocked expression was priceless.

“Fuck,” he heard her mutter. 

She took a test pull and he allowed her. It would be best if she realized early on that she wasn’t getting another chance to pull a disappearing act. She scrunched her face up and her nose twitched as she stared studiously at the handcuffs.

Hashirama leaned in and with a barely restrained smirk said, “Go ahead and try. If by the one in a million chance you get those off you won’t make it more than a few steps.”

A loud cough got their attention. They pulled apart and the director of the hospital was staring curiously at the Hokage and his head nurse. Blue eyes going between them and trying to figure out what was going on.

“Lord Hokage, may I ask what you are doing with my head nurse?” his voice held a tinge of fear. While Hashirama was much better than Butsuma, he still had a temper when provoked or questioned wrong.

Hashirama met his eyes and using their trapped hands, pulled her closer. She stumbled and he realized she was about a head shorter, so her head came just under his chin. That made him excited. He could wrap her up and protect her much easier.

“She is my soulmate,” he stated simply. Using his free hand he pulled the running sleeves she wore off. Everyone saw the oak tree with vines in place of roots was from her elbow down to her wrist. If possible it became even more quiet. “So she will be accompanying us on the tour today. And after that will be coming with me.”

That sparked her into being able to speak again. She became deadly still and her eyes shot to his. She thought if it were possible she would be crackling with barely restrained furry. “Like hell,” she spat. “I have a job to do. I work here and I need to be here.”

Firm fingers gripped her chin and forced it up to look at him. His eyes were solid rock chocolate. If she had not seen some of the worst humans can do to each other, it maybe would have cowed her. But as it stands she has seen much worse than this man can do, and most done by her own father.

“I respect the fact that you want to work. And I didn’t say you couldn’t work.” But he definitely thought it. “However after your little escape last night, I don’t want to let you out of my sight.” His voice was deadly quiet.

Cursing, she knew he was right. She had hoped that by running it would protect him just as much as herself. All it did was- A sharp stabbing pain followed closely with fire went through her veins knocking the breath from her. This time she was too worn to keep the tears from her eyes. It was humiliating. No one has seen her cry since she went ‘missing’ at the age of seven. That was two decades ago.

A soft hand came to her cheeks and wiped the tears from her eyes. Turning his head he met the eyes of the director. “I would like to reschedule. Because of my position of power her mark is much larger and more painful. I want to get her home and have her rest while she and I figure this out.” Before the director could respond, Madara spoke quickly and firmly.

“No. The kids are looking forward to this. They deserve to see you. I personally know of one child that wants to see you.” It was a small white lie. She didn’t know he was coming until this morning, but she heard the kids talk about the Hokage with adoration. So she knew they would be happy to see him.

He looked appraisingly at her. Raising a dark brow he considered. He also was looking forward to seeing these kids. Children are the most precious things in the world, and to have them sick was hard on everyone. He hated to see the faces of parents that had to bury their children because of a disease.

However, no matter how much he wanted to spend time with the children he couldn’t take too long. The lack of contact caused an issue and both of their marks were burning. His was smaller so he assumed it was less than hers, and his mark was twinging.

“Let’s make a deal.” Waited until she looked back from eyeing the director before continuing. “I want to see the children as well. We go do the tour, and you come back to my house with me after.”

Not seeing any way to get out of it without large issues, she sighed. “Fine. Only because I know the children want to see you.”

Smiling, Hashirama nodded to the director. “Well what are we waiting for then? Lead the way.” He gestured out with his arms.

*************************************************************************************************************

Riding in the back of a luxury car was something she found strange. She was still handcuffed to Hashirama and he was relaxed with his hand holding hers while he had her head on his chest. His free reached up and pulled her hair out. It fell in layers down her back and using his free hand to card his warm fingers through her hair.

His brother and cousin were sitting in the front of the car. She recognized the woman in the driver seat, it was the woman who had chased her with Hashirama. Up close she could appreciate how muscled she was. Her arms were ropes of thick muscle, a complete contrast to how Madara and her sister, Izuna are. Built more for speed than strength. Ironically her speed failed her.

“If you are willing to answer I am curious how did you manage to avoid an entire security team?” The car came to a stop at the base of a large mansion. Both Touka and Tobirama, as they introduced themselves during the tour, turned to face her. “My team has been trained for 10 years to protect the main family.”

Hashirama was also curious. So he looked down at his soul-bonded. However from where he forced her to rest on him, all he could see was the thick mane of ink black hair. Shifting to the side and raising her head a bit, he was able to watch her face. And the look she had was telling. It was a confident smirk. One that held secrets, secrets he was going to dig up one way or another.

“I am just a fast runner. I love it and run every day when I can.” Her voice held no tone. However, he could detect the pride simmering underneath.

Touka and Tobirama looked at one another then to Hashirama, who simply smiled at them. Madara was once again going stiff in his arms. Bending down, he brushed his lips to the surprisingly soft hair below him.

“Why don’t we go inside to let you rest. Your pale face is concerning to me. As a nurse, I would have thought you have the ability to take care of yourself.” His voice turned chiding.

She snorted at him before she could stop herself. Shifting off him completely she moved as far as she could with the handcuffs. “Shows what you know. I am naturally a very pale person. And yes the hair color is natural.”

“That is an interesting combination. Are your eyes natural as well?” Hashirama asked.

Instantaneously the car descended into the most uncomfortable silence. Three sets of eyes were trained on her, when her answer was not immediate. Gulping as silently as she could, she cursed herself for not being able to lie, like she does every day of her life.

“You have colored contacts in? Why do you wear them? And why that color?” Tobirama spoke for the first time since they got in the car. His ruby eyes were squinting at her, knowing something was wrong.

“That isn’t any of your business,” she hissed like a cat. With her hair down, it seemed to bristle around her as if it was alive itself. Gripping her pointed chin, Hashirama forced her to look at him. Eyes hard and assessing.

“It may not be his, but as your soul-bonded it is mine. Why would you cover your eye color?” As he peered closer into her hypnotic eyes, he thought he could see the edges of the contacts as he stared.

“You may be my soulmate, but that doesn’t give you cart blanch to do whatever you want. Nor does it give you free reign over or in my life.” Her voice was surprisingly soft, but it was like a hot blade. Deceptively dangerous.

Sighing Hashirama motioned for his brother and cousin to exit the car. They both slid out of their leather seats and closed the doors as quietly as possible. Touka appeared behind Hashirama’s door and opened it. He slid out carefully and gently tugged his wrist that was cuffed to her.

She looked ready to snarl at him. But one look from his eyes, caused her to pause and relented to him. As she slid out, her long legs caught on the edge and she tumbled forward. Hashirama was catching her, before she could go head first to the ground.

The exhaustion and fear caught up with her. Her body went limp for a moment in his arms. Everything hurt, and she tried her breathing technique she and Izuna came up to deal with all the pain. It helped ease the pain so she could bring herself to look at the three people around her, as well as the surroundings.

The grounds were beautiful, her breath almost caught. The long stretch of the green lawn was so peaceful, with the trees and flower beds littered around the edges. Any other place or time, she could see herself relaxing there. Her eyes went to the ‘house’ where they all lived. It had a grand look to it, maybe turn of the century. Three levels, if the large windows were anything to go by. The color was neutral but the bright white pillars on the porch creating a covered porch, made it pop so much more.

“Why don’t we go in and you can be comfortable and get some much needed rest.” Hashirama kept his voice quiet and calm as he spoke. Something told him not to startle her, like you would not want to spook a soldier.

Her obsidian eyes locked on his for a moment, and he knew what he wanted to do once they got in. Gripping her hand gently, he pulled her up the marble steps and into the house she would be living in with him.

Tobirama opened the door for them and stood off to the side. He watched his brother’s soulmate with wary eyes. She seemed delicate on the outside, with her slim body and gentle manner with the children he witnessed. But that is a contrast to the woman who managed to evade an entire security team, that was trained for years.

“Welcome home, sister.” His voice held a note of teasing.

Her head whipped to the side and she looked ready to stab him given the first chance. He had a feeling it would be fun to needle her.

“Tobirama please do not agitate her anymore than she already is.” Hashirama gripped her hand, intertwining their fingers to keep her in place. “Now there is something I want to do before we get you relaxing.”

Everyone looked at him. Touka and Tobirama had looks of confusion, since he was so adamant she would rest the moment she set foot on the Senju estate. Madara on the other hand had trepidation in her veins.

“Do you need your contacts to see?” The question would have seemed innocent if not for the fact that she used them for protection.

Freezing on the spot, her body coiled in on itself. Fight or flight response was pounding in her system. Before she could do anything to act on it, she was trapped from both sides. Tobirama grabbed her free arm and Hashirama kept her cuffed hand restrained. She fought hard, using her training to try and get away. A couple good shots were landed, but the off balance of not having both sides was difficult. Also factor in the fact that both men were taller and had more muscle mass on her. There was no shifting to use center of gravity to her advantage.

Hashirama and Tobirama pulled her through the archway leading to the sitting room. Shoved on the couch Hashirama was at her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, trapping her arms and using his legs to pin those. He was sure both he and his brother would have bruises from the hits landed. She was deceptively strong.

“Touka, Tobirama and I are going to hold her, you pull out the contacts. Just be careful not to hurt her.”

“Please, don’t do that. This is one of the only things protecting me.” Madara fought to keep her voice firm.

Everyone looked at her. Hashirama raised one of his hands and forced her to look at him. And here she saw the ruthless ruler that many were fearful of. You don’t become the strongest nation without a firm fist.

“You don’t need something that flimsy to protect you. I will never let anything happen to you.” He nuzzled her neck in an attempt at calming. All it did was stiffen her up more. “Madara, you have two options, either you take them out yourself or my cousin does. Either way they come out.” His voice was firm and edged.

Shoulders slumped. Hoping this didn’t backfire on her, she raised her face. Her eyes were special, even before the optical upgrades Tajima forced on her. But now, she couldn’t stand someone touching any part of her eyes.

“I will do it.” Her voice was so quiet, that they almost didn’t catch it. Shifting her free arm, she lifted her fingers and removed them, without the need for a mirror. This routine became second nature. She kept her eyes closed as long as possible after. Letting her eyes adjust, and if she was honest.

“Let me see your beautiful eyes. I know they are as wonderful as you,” Hashirama murmured words of encouragement and kept the tone soothing. He realized how difficult this was and he was so glad she did it of her own free will.

Opening her eyes they all gasped. Her eyes were mostly black but the extraordinary part was the specks of red. It looked like fire sparks on black coals. And the three Senju realized why she was hiding them.

“Madara…” Hashirama gulped loudly and held her tightly. “Are you one of the members of that Uchiha family that disappeared two decades ago?”

She weakly nodded her head.

“Shit,” Touka whispered, realizing how this changed everything.


	3. Chapter 3

The room’s silence seemed to stretch on. Madara kept her head held up and met the eyes of all three Senju. Her eyes met Tobirama’s first and his jaw was clenched and eyes somewhere between concern and a small part of sympathy. Touka’s face was slack with complete shock. Jaw slack and eyes wide. Finally she turned her head to Hashirama. His eyes were narrowed and she caught a glimpse of the hard ruler of The Land of Fire.

“Where have you been for the past 20 years? Everyone knows that your mother was found murdered but you and your sister, father and cousin disappeared.” Hashirama pulled her tighter to his chest. While he was doing that he felt her stiffen.

“You have absolutely no idea what I had to go through.” Her tone was diamond hard and she purposely turned the conversation to herself, hoping to keep her sister and cousin safe. Feeling his arms slack for just a moment she shoved them off her. Not trying to stand up knowing it was useless because his legs were wrapped around hers.

“Madara…” He waited until her eyes met his. “We are not saying that what you endured was easy. I can’t even begin to imagine what happened. Can you tell us where your sister, cousin or even father is?” Hashirama purposely kept his voice calm.

“It’s not a surprise you don’t know anything about my father. He uses aliases for all his workings and nothing is ever traced back to him.” A shudder ran through her for a moment as certain memories came to mind. “That is the reason I never wanted to meet my soulmate.”

Touka seemed to choose that moment to come out of her stupor. Her eyebrows shot up to where they were hidden beneath the section of hair that came down off to the side. Her hands went to her hips. “What do you mean? So many people dream of meeting their other half.” She truly sounded confused, wanting Madara to elaborate.

Madara moved her eyes to Touka and saw the smallest flinch when their eyes met. Just one more reason to love these eyes, she thought sarcastically. Sighing she shook her head before turning her attention back to Touka.

“As you all just pointed out, I am one of the children that has been missing for two decades. I don’t think I can be grouped in with everyone who wants to meet their soulmate. I have seen things that I would not wish on an adult and I was only a child.”

A sharp pulse from her arm seemed to arch to Hashirama as he felt it as well. Eyes moving over her, he shook his head at both Touka and Tobirama from asking anymore questions. They had pushed her far enough for today. And he didn’t want to risk pushing her so far she lashed out and he lost her permanently.

“Why don’t I show you to a room so you can lay down. You look like you got about as much sleep as I did the past couple nights.” His voice was calm and soothing.

She shrugged. Truth be told, she could easily go days without sleep. When Tajima sent her and Izuna on missions together one of them always had to be awake and ready to defend. Izuna was not a fighter, she was a tacticition. So Madara always was the one to be on edge, trying to keep Izuna and even her baby cousin Hikaku from seeing too much.

Even after she got both of them out, the 'Mother Henning' as Izuna called it continued. She had ways to keep tabs on them both. Always making sure they were safe… if anyone deserves peace it was her little sister and cousin.

Hashirama stood up with her and led her down a hallway off to the side. The dark hardwood floors reminded her of her own home. She could almost picture her mother cleaning them and laughingly scolding all three children as they ran in making a mess all over again. The memory put a bitter smile on her face.

As they walked, Hashirama kept an eye on her. He saw the bitter smile and frowned. It was clear she had lived in hell for the past 20 years. And it made him angry. He could have had her so much sooner had someone not taken her and her family.

It made him wonder, what other two people are suffering and wishing for their soulmate because the three children have been missing and presumed dead for so long.

It would be ironic, he thought, if either Tobirama or Touka were soulmates to either Izuna Uchiha or Hikaku Uchiha. But one thing was certain he had the best of the three.

They passed a few doors on each side before reaching the one Hashirama brought her to a stop in front of. The door was an off white color and looked handcrafted with its intricate design. Pushing open the door Hashirama brought her inside. 

She glanced around, her enhanced eyes missing nothing. There was a window on the far wall but she could see it had a key lock on it. The bed was a king size with a starry night design on the comforter. The multiple pillows were either navy in color or silver. Probably to accent it. Someone went to a lot of trouble decorating this room. There were plants scattered around and she found herself smiling.

"So it's not just for show. You really do love plants," she said on a half laugh. He looked at her and gave a sheepish smile.

"No it's not. I love plants, you get what you put into them. The more you take care of them and nurture, the more they produce for you. It's human nature for that as well." He smiled and she felt the twitch of her lips back.

Shaking her head fondly, Madara giggled. For a moment she imagined life between them. She never had much of a green thumb. So she would end up staying away from the plants, lest she kill them inadvertently. 

Hashirama pulled her to the bed and pushed her down. She sat on the edge, her arm partially extended where the handcuff attached them. She looked up at him through her bangs and he gave her a calming smile.

His free hand ran over her face and he cupped her cheek. His thumb ran over the prominent bone there before running on the underside of her eyes catching the barest shudder that ran through her.

"I know you have been through more than anyone should. But I want you to know that you will never shoulder that burden alone anymore. I know a family protector when I see one. I am the same way with Tobirama. He is the last one I have left." He kept his voice soothing, hoping to lull her to sleep.

Eyes the color of red coals looked at him. He could see the weight of everything she carries there. Without the barrier of her contracts he was able to see into her. And saw that she did want something with him, it was fear keeping her from it. And it would be a cold day in hell before he allowed this to slip from both of them.

"Sleep now. We will discuss more once you wake up." He nudged her over and got on the bed as well. Her pale face immediately went vermilion.

Putting a hand between them she narrowed her eyes. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Her voice was ice cold.

He smirked and tugged her down on him. Her head was nestled on his chest and he was holding her free hand. Running his hand along her spine he sighed.

"You managed to evade me once. You don't honestly think I will let it happen again, do you?" He waited for an answer but when she remained silent he figured she wouldn't be giving one.

Listening to her breathing he waited a few hours until her body lost the battle against sleep.  
*******************************************************

It was dark and wet. Every step she took echoed around and the wet floor squelched. Looking around she tried to gauge her surroundings. Things looked much too big. The old grandfather clock that used to sit in their living room was huge from where she stood beside it.

She heard sobbing. Whipping her head in the direction she ran. It was her sister crying, she was positive. Taking a corner too quickly she nearly slammed into the wall. There at the end of the hallway was her sister kneeling. 

Gasping she ran even faster. She reached Izuna and put her hand on her shoulder. Izuna turned to Madara and gasped as she sobbed. Looking down at what Izuna was by she froze.

There lying in a pool of blood and other bodily fluids, was their mother. Her beautiful black hair stained and matted. Her eyes open with terror etched into them. The final emotion she had.

A crash broke her out of her stupor. Looking to the side as she held Izuna against her a tall dark figure was in the entryway. His hands holding a little, shaking boy by his side.

Hikaku, she thought.

A hand covered in blood extended towards the sisters.

"Now you will always be mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been for too long. I am still writing this just lower than I wanted originally. As always comments and thoughts always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Madara screamed as she jerked up as far as possible. The yanking of the handcuffs stopped her from getting far. Her free hand went to her mouth to muffle anymore traitorous noises. 

Hashirama was up the second a scream left her. Immediately looking around for a reason he could find none. The sun was setting over the horizon and the fading light gave her profile an illumination.

His arms were around her and pulling her into his chest. Faint tremors were running through her thin frame. He started whispering in her ear.

"It's alright… shhhhh. Breathe love, breathe before you hyperventilate." As he said that he realized that she was not making any sounds. She somehow shut it all off, the only thing to clue him into her terror was the shivering. 

Quicker than he would have thought possible she pulled herself together. Her hand left her mouth, but she continued to not look at him.

Sucking in a breath through her nose, she held it for a few moments and then exhaled. Finally she glanced at him. The rays of the setting sun cast a golden glow on his face. His chocolate eyes were staring at her, while his hand continued the soothing rhythm of caresses on her back.

"Want to to talk about what that dream was?" His voice was as gentle as he could make it.

"Just a horrid memory." She turned to look out the window. Letting the final rays of sun hitting her pale face, reminding her that she really is awake and not trapped in the memory anymore.

Nodding in understanding, he simply sat there holding her while she stared out the window. He wondered briefly if she would need a therapist to help her deal with everything. As quickly as the thought came he dismissed it, she appeared to be intensely private and would not talk to someone else.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Breaking her away from her thoughts.

"I suppose I could eat. Show me the kitchen and I will love to make something."

Shaking his head he pulled them both up and led her out of the room. The clinking of metal links echoed quietly in the silent hallway. The silence, Madara realized felt companionable. Not oppressive.

"So do you all live together?" Her question and voice shocked Hashirama, as he didn't expect her to engage in conversation. 

"Yes we do. Both Tobirama and Touka are who I have left. My two youngest brothers were assassinated." He held a note of pain in his voice.

They walked down the staircase to the kitchen and her eyes widened. The kitchen was as state of the art as you could get. HGTV had absolutely nothing on whoever designed this. 

"I am so sorry to hear that," she whispered. She remembered seeing the news on that when both Izuna and her were on one of the first jobs for Tajima. Wanting to take that far off painful look from his face, she changed the subject. "This kitchen is beautiful. Although I can't see you designing it."

Hashirama looked at her and smiled sheepishly. Using his free hand, he rubbed the back of his head. "You would be correct. A lifelong family friend, Mito Uzumaki designed it. She has her soulmate as a member of one the security team. It was how they met."

Madara's memory was in overdrive trying to place the name, she knew she heard it before. As she did, she looked closely at the kitchen.

It was an open concept with countertops that had a blue and gray swirl design. Finally a kitchen without granite counters. The floor was the same color gray as the swirls and shined with the fading sunlight. The walls had a calming sea blue and white palate, mimicking a beach house theme. The appliances were stainless steel and the most modern she had seen. Looking at the fire colored sky through the double glass doors her thoughts screeched to a halt.

Finally it hit her.

"THE Mito Uzumaki? The famous interior designer?" Shock colored her face and tone.

"Yes. Although she has always been just Mito to us. Like I said, our families have always been friends and she, Touka, Tobirama and I have been friends since childhood." He shrugged his wide shoulders, not really looking at her as he pulled her to the island situated in the center of the room.

Pulling out a chair, he sat her down and then sat in the one next to her. Their cuffed hands rested on her thigh and Hashirama felt the muscles there tense. Running his thumb he tried to calm her.

Moments later another man came in and opened the refrigerator, grabbing some fresh vegetables and meat. Closing the door with the toe of his black shined shoes he walked to the stove. Setting them on the counter, he turned on the heat to the appliance and bent down to grab sauce pans and filled them with water. While the water was starting to come to a boil he pulled out a crisp, white apron and tied it around his dark sweater and jeans.

"You either have people watching every room or when your fingers brushed the counter there was a sensor there to alert people you are in the room." Shooting him a smirk, she watched his face. "If I had to guess it would be the latter."

Hashirama's head inclining toward her was all the answer she got and needed. Both of them fell to a silence for a moment, but Hashirama's need to speak won out in the end instead of quiet.

"Tell me how long you have been at the children's hospital." 

She hummed noncommittal. But he wasn't taking that and squeezed her thigh. The glare she shot him made him suddenly glad, you couldn't kill with looks because he could easily be 6 feet under. Instead he just smiled innocently. 

"I have been there for a few years. I love working with kids and if I am able to help in some way I want to. It should never be children in a hospital being that sick." Her voice grew quieter as she spoke.

He was shocked at the pain in her voice, as if she knew first hand what it was like to lose a child. Before jealousy or anger set in, he told himself to get answers first. 

"You know the pain of losing a child?" He tried to keep his voice even.

Looking at him, she cocked an eyebrow and for some reason he found that very sexy on her. She smirked at him briefly. 

"If I said yes, would that make you jealous?" She snickered when his face turned dark. "Cool off ace, the children were not mine, not the way you think anyway." Her face turned solemn. 

"Tell me," he urged. "Let me shoulder the burden you clearly have held on for far too long." He held her gaze, watching her eyes flicker like crackling flames.

"My three youngest siblings all were very ill as children. All three were boys. The youngest two were twins, Riyu and Kai. The older one was named Makato. They all had different ailments and then when Influenza D came around their systems couldn't take it." Her voice cracked remembering being only seven at the time. Her parents were devastated and Izuna, too young to understand, saying she wanted to see their brothers. Looking back, maybe that was a catalyst for setting her father down the path of madness.

Hashirama was shocked. The pain was well concealed but it shone in her eyes. And those eyes to him were the direct link to her soul.

Plates clinking down in front of them shocked them both out of their respective thoughts. Looking down they saw steak and sauteed vegetables. The steam wafting off the top carried the aroma of the spices used.

The chef bowed to both of them and after bidding them a good dinner, left the room. Madara actually felt her mouth water as she reached for her utensil to remember her dominant hand was attached to him.

"Do you mind undoing this?" She shook her wrist, rattling the cuff. "I am sure you have this place surrounded, so I won't be getting away."

Thinking about it, he nodded. Pulling their joined hands up he keyed in the passcode, and used his thumb print to deactivate it. Madara watched him, her eyes catching the entire code unbeknownst to him. 

The cuffs clinked open and he set them on the island next to him. He watched her intently for a moment and then motioned for her to eat.

Both turned back to their dinner and ate. Madara moaned when she got her first taste. This was divine, she knew how to cook out of necessity… but this, this was a whole other level. It was divine.

Hashirama watched for a moment before eating his own. Used to this kind of food, it didn't have the same effect on him, but he was glad she was enjoying it.

"I need to go to work tomorrow." Her firm voice broke the silence.

Sighing, he put down his fork and knife to look at her. Her eyes glinted with resolve. He knew this would just make a fight, and he didn't want one. Not when she was opening up to him. He would pick his battles and those ones he would win.

"I know how important that is to you. So yes, but I am sending a guard with you. No arguments. Word more than likely will start spreading like wildfire if it hasn't already. This is just me protecting you." He quickly added when he saw her eyes flash dangerously.

Blowing out a breath, she added her own amendment. "They come to the hospital but they don't follow me on rounds. That would freak most kids out and they don't need shocks to their fragile systems."

Hashirama nodded his head and smiled at her. "See, we can make this whole thing work. We just compromised." His beaming smile was infectious. She felt her own forming. 

"Maybe," she conceded.

**************************************************************************************************************

The next morning the cars pulled up to the hospital. They had made a quick stop by Madara's small home before so she could get a change of scrubs and she put another set of contacts in.

That had started an argument, before she told him that she didn't want anyone to see her eyes and have word get out. Hashirama gritted his teeth at that but he relented, knowing she was right.

It was an overcast day, the threat of rain was clear and the wind nipped at any exposed skin. The vehicle pulled into a space and Madara, Hashirama as well as Touka- her guard for the day- slid out.

Hashirama pulled her close as they walked to the entrance. The glass doors slid open as they stepped into the sensor. The nurses and doctors at the station all turned to look at them. The females all giggled or jerked their heads away. The males just stared.

Turning toward Madara, Hashirama kissed her in front of everyone. It was nothing short of a claim. His tongue slid over her lips, demanding entrance. She denied him, until he bit down and her gasp allowed the entrance he desired. 

Pulling back, he nuzzled their noses together and smiled at the flush on her normally pale face. Kissing her forehead he leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Don't leave for any reason without Touka." He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like I could, people are more than likely to rat me out."

He nodded to both his cousin and soulmate as he turned on his heel to leave the hospital. He had a lot to do as well, including organizing the press conference with his brother to announce he found his soulmate. 

Touka nodded respectfully and went to a waiting area to sit and pulled her phone out. Madara would not be surprised if she pulled the security footage to watch from there.

Blowing out a breath that fluttered her bangs she set about to work.

**************************************************************************************************************

It was well into the afternoon when she managed to step into her office for a break. Rounds were insane, especially with nosey adults prying into her life with personal questions. The children didn't understand and wanted attention so they became fussy.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, a figure moved in the shadows. Her hand shot to behind file cabinet where she kept one of her concealed weapons.

"Easy there sister. It's just me." A musical voice spoke. Looking closely at the slim person in front of her Madara's mouth gaped.

"Izuna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to use this chapter to give a small bit of information on Madara. And with Izuna showing up things are in motion now. Any bets on when Tobirama and Izuna will meet? And if anything is going to spark? I appreciate all the wonderful comments. I wrote this at 1AM so please let me know if you see any glaring mistakes. Thoughts always welcome. Tell me what you think will happen next. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Breaking Duty by TearsofKings. I read it, and got the inspiration for this one. It has an amazing start to it, well worth checking out.
> 
> Comments, thoughts and questions are always welcomed! Hope you enjoy.


End file.
